


Contentedness and Cinnamon Buns

by strawberriesandtophats



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Bliss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtophats/pseuds/strawberriesandtophats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold and John enjoy a quiet day off with Bear. There is also nail polish and cinnamon buns.<br/>Based on the prompt of Reese and Finch spending day off being smitten with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contentedness and Cinnamon Buns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nephrysai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nephrysai).



“So you imprisoned over eighty Samaritan agents on a tiny tropical island which they will never get off, while I sat with Sameen in your apartment and she painted my nails again and put some sort of liquid makeup on the bruises on my hands to conceal them from the Captain while she rested after getting captured?” asked John, watching Bear chase a leaf from here to there as it blew across the dog park.

Reese’s nails were painted blue, and Harold took his hand tentatively when their hands brushed for the fifth time. The pair sat down quietly at a bench, just like they had so many times before.

“Yes,” Finch said, sounding rather weary, “at least that means that we have less to worry about, at least today. This blue color does suit you.”

“It is nice to have at least one day off after all the things that happened,” said John, and watched Bear as the dog respectfully greeted an ancient Golden Retriever. John whistled, and Bear ran towards the pair, looking elated.

“My apartment is closer,” Finch muttered, as he opened the umbrella and John took it as soon as he had put the leash back on Bear. The rain soaked everything in sight in a matter of minutes and they walked steadily onwards. “You did promise me that you would cook for me on our next day off,” the shorter man continued, “and I have kept the cupboards stocked just in case.”

“Let’s go, then,” Reese said. Bear wagged his tail happily, most likely thinking of his warm dog bed. “Besides, Root is visiting Sameen, and it would probably be best if they were left alone.”

A while later they arrived at Harold’s apartment. It was small and cramped, the only items John could spot immediately as something his friend had bought was a large, soft dog bed for Bear and a knitted blanket that lay on the old couch.

As soon as Bear was let off his leash he made a beeline for a multicolored rope toy and trotted around the apartment with it in his mouth, looking proud of his new toy.

“I bought him that when he saved us from the two agents by barking at them, and then you so memorably threw that bottle of oil on the floor and then dropped a match on the puddle,” Harold said, as they entered the kitchen.

“Go and rest, Finch, while I make us something,” John suggested gently, “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“All right,” Harold agreed, after glancing at his friend, „I will not be of much use in this state anyway. I’ll take a nap in the bedroom.”

“Sweet dreams, Harold,” said John, taking out the ingredients for cinnamon buns.

He heard Harold move towards the bedroom, in which, John knew, was a bed that had been bought with their ill gotten money. It was the sort of quality bed that had memory foam and was supportive of Harold’s bad neck and hip. After a few minutes Bear followed Harold into the bedroom and lay down on the small rug in front of the bed, snoring within minutes.

The smell of cinnamon and raising dough filled the little apartment, and as John washed the dishes and listened to Harold’s snores he knew that at least for today, they would be okay.


End file.
